The Only Family
by darksider45
Summary: Serana and Jon has been through the Dawnguard adventure together every step of the way. One night, Serana venture towards a new area unknown to her, only to find what she never thought would come between A Dragonborn and a Vampire. One-Shot.


**The Only Family**

**One-Shot**

**Hey Guys! Here I am, pairing up The Dragonborn and Serana! I figured I'd give it a shot! (You can imagine whoever your Dragonborn is into this one for picturing purposes.) in this case, I'm going with one of my Nords, Jon.**

**Yes, It is a One-Shot, but I may expand it into a Story.**

* * *

In the middle, burns a campfire. On both sides, sat the Dragonborn, Jon, then Serana. They were sitting down, legs folded in, and comfortable while sitting on their bedrolls.

Serana looked around, they were camped underneath a rock overhead, with open plains in front of her. Serana had her back to the rock, while Jon was on the opposite. They were in the plains of Whiterun, she thought.

She turned her gaze to him, her eyes concealed by the burning fire. He had a stick, and was poking the fire with it.

The Vampire thought and looked about him; he had flat, black hair, length just among the top of his head, he had a little bit of light blue eyes, along with a war paint matching his eye color, spanning the width of his eye, going from his forehead, down to his jaw. He had a hard, yet gentle look in his eyes. He also had, what it looked like, a scar from some sort of claws on the same side with the paint.

He had his gauntlets, Helmet, and boots off as well.

The Dragonborn had his share of battles. He fought for the Empire, getting rid of the Stormcloaks, and he also sided with the men he talked about from time to time, the Greybeards. He told her that the Blades tried to have him kill the leader of the mere men, and he refused, thus they denied helping him, he didn't care.

Serana went back on how they met, He said he came there representing the Dawnguard, an organization who were hunting her people, but he didn't show any hatred towards her. After talking for a moment, he understood, and wanted to get her out of there. She agreed.

When Serana came to the fort of the Dawnguard, their leader immediately raised suspicions, putting her in a torture room, but not doing anything. Jon came by just in time, and defended her whilst trying to convince Isran, the leader, to let her into his custody and protection. He agreed to do so, but still had his insecurities about her.

After bringing a Moth Priest in to read an elder scroll, they had to hunt for the rest. Her mother had one. She asked him about it, and wanted to revisit the courtyard of the castle where she resided during her childhood. He agreed to do so.

They obtained the scroll from her mother in the soul cairn, also meeting a dragon. Serana met her mother, even though resenting her, she said she was trapped there in the realm. Serana was dissappointed, Veronica, her mother, asked Jon to keep her daughter safe from Harkon. He promised her that he will guard her, but the part that got her was, 'with my life'.

During their journey to a cave after obtaining the scrolls, she was thinking about what the Dragonborn said in the soul cairn the whole time. She wondered and wondered, yet, she got rid of the way of thinking, telling herself it cannot be that way.

The prophecy of the scrolls located the path which led to Auriel's Bow, a weapon required by Harkon, and was hunting for it.

In the end, they managed to get it.

Eventually. the Dawnguard brought the fight to the doorsteps of Castle Volkihar, during the siege, Her and Jon faced her father in a room, which turned out to be a fight. After what seems an eternity, they brought him down. Jon finished him with Auriel's Bow, nocked with sunhallowed arrows.

She told Jon everything, whenever she said anything to him, he simply listened. Whenever she needed him, he been there. Whenever she was in trouble, he had her back. She couldn't think of anyone else who would do any of these things with a pure-blood vampire such as her. She wondered...

(I hope I did the story, right. I haven't played Dawnguard in so long...)

"I have to ask," Serana said to him.

"Hmm?" He responded, looking up from the fire and at her.

"If you do not mind me asking," she told him.

"Go ahead," was his reply

"This group you're a part of, The Dawnguard, what did they think when I was seen with you?"

He shrugged, "They don't really care unless you do something, which I doubt you would."

"That's what I do not understand. You...don't have any trouble with my presence?"

He shook his head, "Not at all. You're a friend, and I treat you right. Is there a reason why you...?"

"I've been thinking..." She said, trailing off, unsure...

He nodded, listening, focusing his attention to her.

She shook her head, "No...No...never mind."

"Are you ok?" He asked

She silently sighed, moving her hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I'm fine, just thinking..."

He nodded, then went back to poking the fire with the stick.

Ever since making peace with her mother, and bringing her father down, she really didn't have any family left, except...Jon. They've been on this journey together, and he never let her down, even when she did fail him, he always figured out some way to come out in one piece. He's always been there for her whenever she did fall, not physically, but mentally. He stayed with her, comforted her, and offered help however he could.

And...She cared for him. There were times where she wanted to step up, times where she wanted to help him, but she couldn't. She couldn't pay him back after all he's done for her, yet he doesn't ask for anything in return.

"You're keeping me company, and I have someone to talk to, that's all I need," he'd say with a smile.

She smiled at the memory.

The Vampire told him all of her secrets, even about being a Coldharbour Vampire, when she asked him what he thought, this was his response;

"You may be a vampire by blood, but you're still human."

He treated her better than her own family did. He didn't take anything from her for granted, he didn't lie to her, he didn't show any type of irritation when she spoke, and he...promised he'd guard her with his life. He more of a best friend, someone she never had besides her mother, the only thing is, Jon didn't try to lock her up. Her past couldn't be any more checkered, and yet, He didn't mind,

"The past is the past, no-one can change it. It's the reason why you're the person you are today," came the memory of the conversation.

He couldn't be any more wiser than that.

She found herself curious on what made Jon who he was, and he gladly explained, knowing he shouldn't hide anything from her,

"I've seen enough death of both friends and enemies to last many lifetimes, I may be Dragonborn, but if it's my destiny, so be it."

She pondered that, and how she could relate to the subject. She decided to ask,

"Hey, can I ask about something?" She said to him.

"Shoot," was his reply, paying his attention to her once again.

"I hope this isn't too personal...but..." She tried to say.

"Serana, you're my best friend, nothing can come across too personal, ask me anything," he told her calmly.

She nodded, swallowing a bit,

"And that's what I'm confused about. Everything that I am..." She stuttered.

"Like I said to you before, you may be a vampire, but that doesn't change my view about you," he said to her.

"How do you view me?"

"A beautiful woman, and someone I hold dear," he replied with a smile.

She was glad the fire was between them. Otherwise, he would have spotted the flushing of her cheeks.

"You really think that?"

He nodded, "Yep, no less."

"Wow...I don't know what to say..." She replied, looking away.

"You've had a hard past, Serana, I don't want to add to your list of the things you've endured. I think you deserve better than that list," he told her.

She thought about it, maybe...it can work.

"But, Jon, I already have better, I have you," she told him sweetly with a smile.

"Surely, you'll find the right one? I'm just a young man with a forgotten past," he said to her.

"I won't find anybody else, you're...you're perfect...for me," she told him.

Both of them didn't notice the fire's been out, but their talk is more important at this moment.

He looked into her wonderful vampiric eyes, she was...vulnerable. She had a soft look to her eyes, she's always had a determined fire in them, but this time, was different.

"Well, you are the girl of my dreams," he said with another warm smile.

"You dreamt of me?" She asked, eyes wide.

He nodded, "Ever since I met you. I never told you until now, because...I didn't think you would feel the same way..."

Serana was speechless. He had a crush on her, and he never said anything about it!

"There, I said it," Jon told her.

She was silent, looking at the ground, is this really happening?

"There is one thing I wanted to ask," Serana said, getting up, then moving in front of him, sitting back down.

"Can we...be more...than best friends?" Came the question her heart awaited the answer for.

Almost immediately, "I would love that," Jon said.

She smiled as she brought her hands up to frame his fade, bringing him in for a light brush of lips. In that short contact, it was nothing she has experienced before, and she was glad it was with a man she trusted...and loved.

"I never said this to anyone before...but, I...love you," she said to him, her lips forming a delightful smile.

He returned his smile, "And I...love you too."

Serana and Jon's hands united for the first time, his tender hands and the softness of hers.

She pushed back against him. Getting the message, he laid back as Serana pushed herself from the sitting position to on top, laying with him.

Their faces were inches away, and Jon looked into the eyes of his new-found lover, the great oranges that shined like suns.

Their lips met again, only to stay that way as the moonlight shined on them. The stars above watched, as Jon and Serana passed the time of night.

* * *

**And, There you have it!**

**I hope you enjoyed this one! Thanks for reading, and please! Leave a review!**

**~Dark**


End file.
